Take Your Shot
Take Your Shot 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-eighth case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot After the team received the call from the prison warden hearing that a prisoner was found dead in their cell, the detectives drove to the prison to investigate. Warden Roy Jameson showed them the cell where they then found the dead body of convict Caroline Phelps, shot in the head. Anthony and the player confronted Roy and asked him how something like that could have happened under his watch. Roy was still shocked after he found the body, saying that the prisoners were supposed to go to the showers after they had lunch. Then, he heard a gunshot coming from one of the hallways where he then found the body. The duo had a look around the prison cafeteria and then added the victim's cellmate Ivan Wilcox and detective Phoebe Sherman to their suspect list. After that, Warden Jameson told the detectives that a certain prisoner wanted to see them. Back at the prison, the duo was confronted by Adam Black, their former field expert. Adam was happy to see the detectives but was actually there to tell them something he figured out, saying that Caroline was working on a secret tunnel in the laundry room she would use to escape. There, they found the escape tunnel and confronted Roy about it, asking him why he didn't tell them about it. They also figured out that the victim and Charity Kemp, a crazy protestor they arrested in Emerald Green Parks, were friends. Ivan Wilcox was also revealed to be the third member of The Collectors ''before Anthony and the player were confronted by detective Phoebe Sherman in the laundry room, pointing her gun at them. The detectives managed to calm Phoebe down, asking her why she threatened them. She told them that now knowing that everything in Harwell is possibly corrupted by an evil organization, she couldn't sleep anymore, did strange things and and in general felt that she was scared more than she should be, saying that she joined the force to help people, not endanger them more because of how she feels. Anthony and the player didn't know what to think at first but they brought Phoebe back to the station and had one last look around the crime scenes to find the last clues they need. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's cellmate Ivan Wilcox for the murder. Ivan tried to play it off, denying the accusations until he gave up, confessing to shooting Caroline. After he confessed, Anthony assumed that he killed her because she killed a member of Ivan's thief gang, but he said that he had different reasons. When asked why he really did it, Ivan explained that he and Caroline got along well and even planned an escape together, until Caroline decided to turn her back on Ivan, saying she will escape alone and leave him behind. He then said that she had to be reminded of who the real boss is, followed by him telling the detectives how he got the warden's gun and then proceeded to shoot her when he got the perfect moment to do it. At court, Judge Blade was unhappy to see Ivan again, arguing with him for a bit until he sentenced him to life in jail with solitary confinement. Post-trial, Anthony and the player decided to ask Adam if he is now willing to give out more information on ''POWER, hoping he could give the team some new leads. He was still very hesitant talking about them, but he did say that the possibility of the Indigo family being in their pockets is more than likely after hearing that someone paid to have Isiah kidnapped. The detectives then talked to Juliana again, asking about the help she said she would provide during her trial. She told them that Warden Jameson documented them in her arrest file and is keeping them, making the two talk with him again. They eventually got hold of the files, discovering that when Juliana went to kidnap Isiah, she saw strange people lurking around his house. After Diana did some digging with the help of Julia, they found out that an anonymous source hired secret agents to spy on Isiah. And even though the source was anonymous, Diana was able to track a bank account that led them to Mason Indigo. Julia then told the team that her father went on a business trip for a few days and is not sure when he would back, saying that they should ask her brother Lucian, assuming that he would know when he would be back. Hoping that Lucian was a safe source of information after they already asked him back in Derby Deserts, the detectives informed him about their discoveries and asked him if he knew when Mason would return. Lucian said that he should be back in only a few hours, saying that he can call him and arrange a meeting with him. He also told them that he thinks someone else might be using Mason's bank account as a cover, having hope that his father wouldn't betray him and the rest of his family. Back at the station, the detectives informed Michael about their findings and were now waiting to have a talk with Mason about their discoveries. Summary Victim * 'Caroline Phelps '(found shot in her cell) Murder Weapon * '''Warden's Gun Killer * Ivan Wilcox Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect takes pain killers. * This suspect is a gambler. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect takes pain killers. * This suspect is a gambler. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a prison jumpsuit. *This suspect has under-eye circles. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect takes pain killers. * This suspect is a gambler. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has under-eye circles. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a prison jumpsuit. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect takes pain killers. * This suspect is a gambler. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a prison jumpsuit. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer takes pain killers. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer wears a prison jumpsuit. *The killer has under-eye circles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Pillow; New Suspect: Roy Jameson; Victim identified: Caroline Phelps) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is left-handed) * Examine Bloody Pillow. (Result: Powdery Sample) * Analyze Powdery Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer takes pain killers) * Ask Roy about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Prison Cafeteria) * Investigate Prison Cafeteria. (Clues: Watch, Torn Paper) * Examine Watch. (Result: New Suspect: Ivan Wilcox) * Talk to Ivan about the victim. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Phoebe Sherman) * Confront Phoebe about the arrest notes. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * See what Adam has to tell you. (Result: New Crime Scene: Laundry Room; Attribute: Adam is left-handed) * Investigate Laundry Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Prison Jumpsuit, Laundry Basket) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Roy Jameson again) * Confront Roy about the threat. (Result: Roy is left-handed, Roy takes pain killers) * Examine Prison Jumpsuit. (Result: Prisoner Number) * Analyze Prisoner Number. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Charity Kemp) * Ask Charity what she knows about the victim. (Result: Charity is left-handed, Charity takes pain killers) * Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Bloody Coin) * Analyze Bloody Coin. (12:00:00; Result: The killer is a gambler; Result: New Crime Scene: Tables) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torn Newspaper) * Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Talk to Ivan Wilcox again) * Confront Ivan about The Collectors. (Result: Ivan is left-handed, Ivan takes pain killers, Ivan is a gambler) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Calm Detective Sherman down. (Result: Phoebe is left-handed, Phoebe takes pain killers, Phoebe is a gambler) * Investigate Wahing Machine. (Clues: Sticky Notes, Trash Can) * Examine Sticky Notes. (Result: Talk to Roy Jameson again) * Talk to Roy about his notes. (Result: Roy is a gambler) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Charity Kemp again) * Ask Charity about the weird threat. (Result: Charity is a gambler) * Investigate Iron Bars. (Clues: Locked Security Camera) * Investigate Laundry Room. (Clues: Pile of Laundry) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Footage) * Examine Pile of Laundry. (Result: Handgun) * Analyze Footage. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears a prison jumpsuit) * Analyze Handgun. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has under-eye circles; Murder weapon registered: Warden's Gun) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A Dark Shade of Blue (4/6)! A Dark Shade of Blue (4/6) * Ask Adam if he knows anything. (Result: New Clues on Laundry Room; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Laundry Room. (Clues: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Juliana Clifton) * Question Juliana about the Indigo family. (Result: Talk to Roy Jameson again) * Ask Roy about Juliana's arrest files. (Result: New Clues on Prison Cafeteria; Reward: Warden Uniform) * Investigate Prison Cafeteria. (Clues: Arrest Files) * Examine Arrest Files. (Result: Document) * Analyze Document. (06:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Lucian Indigo) * See if Lucian knows when Mason will be back. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell